


"I love you." "I know."

by painted_in_ink



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: A little something I put together after reading a cute prompt online. Adorable!Plus I couldn't join without posting something immediately=)Prompt: *Rey and Ben, in the middle of a fight*Ben: "I love you!"Rey: "I know!"*they go back to fighting*





	"I love you." "I know."

Blaster fire and the sound of tie fighters flying muddled in the air as Ben’s saber connected with Rey’s once again. He huffed. This was hardly what he wanted to be doing with her again, however, this meeting, unfortunately, could not have been avoided.

They were enemies, or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself, even as the determination in her eyes and the fierceness in her gaze only served to remind him why he would prefer her as an ally.

  
It wasn't something that he feared so much as mourns the loss of.

 

He swung and she evaded, nearly losing her footing admits the debris. She was panting and sweating, clearly tiring from the effort but her eyes remained fiery. How long they’d been at it, he couldn’t say. 

 

She advanced again, lunging and he dodged, sidestepped, and did anything to keep up appearances while trying to maneuver them out of danger. The truth was, he needed to get her to see the importance of what the First Order was doing to improve the state of the galaxy, instead of letting her go on believing that all he wanted was everyone’s death.

He also needed to let her know that while he’d been upset with her in the past, and her decision.. The truth was… Well, he.. he didn’t know what he wanted now, but he was sure that it wasn’t this.

 

They come to a standoff, arms locked above their heads, warring for dominance, forced to stare at each other in the face for the first time in.. Too long. His chest begins to ache.

 

Maker, she is so beautiful. Why is she so beautiful?

 

“I love you.” The words slip past his lips before he has time to process whether or not they’re a good idea. He’s still pressing into her with nearly all his weight.

 

“I know.” She says, giving as good as she gets, right before kicking him in the abdomen and forcing him to step back.

 

He doesn’t know whether to continue to fight or end this thing with a mind-blowing kiss like the ones he dreams about, but he doesn’t get the chance because the very wall he was thinking about pressing her against is the one an explosion sends them through moments later.

 

The magic is broken and they are forced to recover, before picking themselves up and resuming their stance once more.

 

 _Kriff_ , he thinks. They definitely need to work out how to broker an arrangement so they can just. stop. dancing around each other like this.

 

She growls and he braces himself when she charges.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and feel free to comment!


End file.
